


Scandalous

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Danger, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Paparazzi, Photographs, Photography, Portuguese, Revenge, Seduction, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Eren sonhava em ser um grande fotógrafo da vida selvagem, mas a realidade pós-formatura não estava sendo muito gentil. Diante de dívidas e por uma questão de sobrevivência, Eren aceita a humilhação de trabalhar como papparazzi perseguindo a mais reservada e misteriosa das estrelas de cinema: o ator Levi Rivaille. No meio disso tudo havia algo que Eren precisava refletir, uma foto valia uma vida?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 2





	Scandalous

**I**

Na faculdade disseram-lhe que se ele quisesse ganhar uma fortuna com uma máquina fotográfica teria de começar por baixo, _bem por baixo._ Na época, Eren apenas riu do conselho, conhecia bem seu talento e tinha certeza de que seria contratado na revista de zoologia em que fazia estágio. Todavia, dois anos após sua formatura, ali estava ele, desempregado e cheio de dívidas. A revista que sempre elogiou seu trabalho deu-lhe as costas no momento em que seu contrato de estágio havia terminado e nenhuma outra empresa do ramo parecia querer contratar alguém tão jovem e com tão pouca experiência.

— Seu orgulho vai deixá-lo na pior, Eren — dizia Armin e Eren sequer tinha o direito de revirar os olhos, afinal, era o amigo que estava pagando seu café. — Você não está podendo rejeitar emprego, sobre aquela revista no centro…

— Armin, pela última vez, eu não vou fazer essa maldita entrevista! — rebateu Eren à menção daquele assunto. — Concordo com você que estou em uma situação complicada, mas eu não vou desperdiçar meu talento sendo paparazzi de uma revista de fofocas. Isso já é demais. 

— A editora deles é a mesma da _Jungle_ , quem sabe trabalhando lá você pode…

— A _Jungle_ já me rejeitou, Armin, o que faz você pensar que eles vão mudar de ideia depois de me verem fotografando celebridades andando na rua? Não é a mesma coisa.

— Eu acompanho seu trabalho há muito tempo, você pode fotografar mais do que celebridades andando na rua.

— Exatamente, e é por isso que eu não vou fazer essa entrevista.

— Você não me entendeu, Eren, você pode fotografar _muito mais_ do que celebridades andando na rua. Você sabe se esconder e se posicionar para dar o “clique” certo, você mesmo não diz que é invisível? — Armin, como sempre, tinha um ponto. — Faça essa entrevista, impressione a revista de fofocas, tenho certeza que depois disso você não vai passar despercebido pela editora. E o mais importante, Eren, tenha dinheiro para pagar o café!

Ambos puseram-se a rir, mas por dentro Eren lamentava seu estado humilhante. Seu sonho era estar lá fora fotografando animais selvagens — África, Amazônia, Austrália, todos aqueles lugares esperando por ele e por suas lentes caríssimas que ele havia comprado depois da formatura, um dos motivos de suas dívidas claro. Pensar nos débitos foi o que convenceu Eren a fazer a entrevista na revista de fofocas. Que desgraça, paparazzis faziam parte do mais desprezível ramo da fotografia e agora ele teria que se rebaixar a isso, futuramente, se conseguisse o emprego, esconderia isso do currículo sem pensar duas vezes.

**II**

— Aqui diz que você tirou fotos para uma propaganda do zoológico da cidade, bem legal.

O editor da revista de fofocas parecia ser um homem facilmente impressionável, ainda assim sua expressão era de poucos amigos e Eren podia ver que ele estava analisando seu currículo apenas superficialmente. 

— Não vou perguntar o motivo de você querer esse emprego, porque vai mentir pra mim e eu não gosto de mentiras — continuou o homem antes de sorrir e completar: — Digo, essa é uma revista de fofocas, ás vezes nós temos que temperar a manchete, se é que você me entende. 

Eren não riu, entendia bem a mensagem, iria tirar fotos de pessoas famosas e a revista as publicaria, isto é, depois de adicionar um contexto totalmente sensacionalista e tendencioso apenas para vender mais cópias.

— Você é quieto e eu gosto disso — disse o editor —, saiba que não é o único a vir aqui com essa cara de arrogante, acha que algum paparazzi sonha em ser paparazzi? Não, vocês vêm aqui porque precisam pagar as contas, eu não julgo, claro que não, eu também não queria ser editor de uma porcaria de revista como essa, mas esse emprego paga minhas contas e as garotas de programa dos fins de semana, então eu estou mais do que satisfeito.

— Escuta — começou Eren perdendo a paciência —, essa entrevista é sobre mim ou sobre você?

O homem riu divertindo-se, bem o oposto do que Eren imaginou quando disse aquelas palavras, no fundo ele queria mesmo ser rejeitado e chutado daquele lugar horrível.

— Está contratado, Eren, gostei da sua personalidade. — O editor amassou seu currículo e jogou-o no lixo, Eren não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, mas gostava cada vez menos daquela figura, se é que em algum momento durante o breve tempo em que estava ali chegou a gostar. — Você gosta de fotografar animais selvagens, bem, não é muito diferente com as celebridades. Elas se escondem em seu habitat natural, dentro de suas mansões gigantescas, se camuflam atrás de seus óculos de sol e esperam que o predador não as veja quando elas estão fazendo coisas moralmente questionáveis. Normalmente, eu mando meus paparazzis andarem livremente pelas ruas com suas câmeras, eles têm um prazo e me trazem o que conseguem. Mas para você, Eren, há uma missão especial.

Eren ergueu as sobrancelhas confuso, que tipo de missão especial poderia existir dentro de uma revista de fofocas? Entretanto, ele jamais poderia negar que ficou um tanto lisonjeado em ser o escolhido para algo do tipo.

— Já ouviu falar em Levi Rivaille? Mas que pergunta, claro que já ouviu! Astro do cinema, reservado, introspectivo, ninguém nunca conseguiu pegar nada dele, nem mesmo uma foto dele andando na rua existe por aí. 

De fato Eren sabia de quem se tratava, não era muito ligado no cinema, muito menos ficava procurando fofoca de celebridade então as características de Levi citadas pelo editor eram novidades para ele.

— Sabe, Eren — o editor falava como se o conhecesse há séculos —, algo me diz que é você quem vai conseguir isso pra mim. É você quem irá expor a vida de Levi Rivaille ao mundo, o que acha disso, rapaz?

— Eu acho que você escolheu a pessoa certa — respondeu Eren com pouca vontade.

Sentiu-se desafiado, é verdade, mas ainda era um trabalho meia-boca. Lembrou-se então das palavras de Armin, Eren poderia fazer isso, poderia impressionar facilmente aquela revistinha de merda e alcançar seu objetivo maior naquela editora, a _Jungle_ , uma das maiores revistas sobre a natureza do mundo. Aquele editor imbecil tinha um pouco de razão, fotografar celebridades era um tanto parecido com fotografar animais selvagens. 

Levi Rivaille seria seu tigre branco, um animal solitário, quase isolado, era quase impossível capturar sua imagem na vida selvagem.

Mas não seria impossível para Eren, ao menos era o que ele pensava com sua costumeira arrogância juvenil.

**III**

Era um tanto bizarro a existência de um mapa de casa das celebridades, eles não estavam em Hollywood, sequer havia uma calçada da fama naquela cidade. A indústria cinematográfica era tão rentável assim ali? Eren realmente não sabia muito sobre isso, mas fez suas pesquisas sobre Levi Rivaille. Sua carreira era construída com filmes premiados em festivais internacionais, havia um _blockbuster_ aqui, outro acolá, mas a maioria dos títulos Eren nem mesmo ouviu falar.

Também não era sabido se Levi possuía ex-namorada, esposa ou qualquer relacionamento, nem se tinha família, ele sempre frequentava os eventos sozinhos e, em declarações de outras celebridades “amigas” de Levi, Eren descobriu que eles, em todos os anos de amizade, jamais tinham frequentado a casa do ator. Ele era um verdadeiro bicho-do-mato.

Segundo as notícias do meio cinematográfico, Levi não estava gravando nenhum filme atualmente, logo Eren contou com a suspeita de que ele estaria em casa — se é que se podia chamar aquilo de casa.

Os portões e os muros escondiam _tudo_ e esse _tudo_ era praticamente o quarteirão inteiro. Eren jamais conseguiria entender o propósito de milionários viverem sozinhos em mansões daquele tamanho. 

Eren estacionou a motocicleta numa esquina, conseguia observar o local dali, aqueles eram só os primeiros passos. Precisava conhecer o habitat do alvo e adaptar-se a ele para que pudesse fazer seu trabalho. A primeira coisa importante que notou foi que, depois de horas de vigilância, Levi Rivaille não botava os pés para fora nem para colocar o lixo. A segunda foram os entregadores e carteiros — eles entravam para entregar as encomendas, apertavam a campainha e desapareciam portão adentro, depois retornavam e continuavam aquele rotineiro trabalho.

 _Camuflagem_ era o primeiro artifício a ser utilizado para se aproximar do alvo. Eren refletiu por alguns instantes, até mesmo ficou assustado com o anseio que crepitava em seu peito com a simples ideia de algo desafiador — ele poderia arrumar algum uniforme, fingir ser um entregador e improvisar o que fosse necessário para conseguir entrar, isto é, supondo que Rivaille tivesse essa ponta de ingenuidade, algo em que Eren não botava muita fé. Escalar os muros estava fora de cogitação, bairro de ricos, muito sistema de segurança — _muito barulho por nada._

— Merda! — exclamou para si mesmo enquanto tentava arquitetar algum plano, entretanto só vinham-lhe à mente ideias bobas que beiravam o ridículo.

Mas Eren já encontrava-se caindo num abismo de humilhação com aquele emprego, o que tinha a perder? Sua dignidade ferira-se no momento em que ele atendera àquela entrevista.

Depois de considerar isso e aceitar sua situação, Eren podia dizer que tinha um plano, um tanto duvidoso para dar certo, mas não deixava de ser um plano.

**IV**

No dia seguinte Eren voltou à rua da mansão de Levi Rivaille e, dessa vez, muito seguro de suas artimanhas. Bem apessoado e bem vestido, ele apertou o botão do interfone no enorme portão de grades brancas e aguardou — sabia que havia uma câmera em algum lugar por ali e manteve-se o mais natural possível.

 _— Quem é?_ — indagou num chiado a voz do outro lado do aparelho.

— Boa tarde, senhor — começou Eren imaginando que se dirigia a algum empregado do ator —, eu faço parte de uma ONG de proteção aos animais em risco de extinção e, sabendo que o Sr. Rivaille é um dos maiores contribuintes de nossas reservas ambientais, gostaria de contatá-lo se possível…

 _— Você está falando com ele agora_ — interrompeu a voz sem alterar o tom monótono com o qual falava.

— Oh, Sr. Rivaille! — exclamou Eren genuinamente surpreso. — Que prazer falar com o senhor, sou um grande fã de seus filmes…

_— Um grande fã e não reconheceu minha voz?! Que tal cortar esse papo furado? Eren Jaeger… eu sei quem é você, estava ontem aí na esquina espionando a minha casa. Pilota uma motocicleta sofrível com a placa BGY 4672, acha que é o primeiro parasita que acha que sabe atuar fazendo esse papel ridículo só para conseguir fotos minhas? Que ego inflado, acredite, Eren Jaeger, você não quer mexer comigo, sei muito mais do que imagina._

O interfone então ficou estático, mas o que estava em pane ali era o cérebro de Eren. Compreendia que placas de motocicleta não eram um grande enigma, mas a ideia de que sua identidade fora descoberta assim tão fácil era totalmente imprevisível, na realidade era assustador e Eren não pôde controlar o tremor que percorreu sua espinha.

Permaneceu paralisado por alguns minutos e somente quando levou um susto com um barulho de buzina do outro lado da rua foi que voltou a si. Eren subiu em sua motocicleta e, sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, foi embora entorpecido pelo constrangimento e, por mais ridículo que parecesse, pelo medo.

**V**

Eren jogou-se sobre o sofá xadrez de seu apartamento e ligou a TV, havia tomado um longo banho para esquecer as cenas daquela tarde, mas é claro que não obteve sucesso. A voz de Levi continuava entranhada em seus pensamentos, provocando as mais odiosas sensações. Eren não gostou nada de ter sido tratado daquele jeito, de ter tido sua identidade estampada daquele jeito como se fosse um qualquer.

_Camuflagem._

Eren ainda precisava encontrar a invisibilidade que o faria infiltrar-se na vida de Levi, agora mais do que nunca ele sentia-se desafiado, não se tratava do trabalho, tratava-se de sua dignidade como fotógrafo, como caçador de raras imagens. 

Mudava de canais sem prestar atenção na tela até que desistiu, deixando em qualquer lugar, mas foi como se o destino quisesse mandar-lhe um sinal. Na TV pessoas falavam animosas, aceleradas sobre celebridades enquanto diversas imagens passavam repetidamente em filtros coloridos e chamativos.

 _— Parece que a atriz Petra Ral ficou noiva de seu namorado misterioso_ — dizia um homem —, _ou será que ela apenas decidiu usar um diamante enorme no dedo anelar? O que vocês acham, pessoal?_

 _— Ah, eu não esperava menos de Levi Rivaille!_ — exclamou uma mulher. 

_— Então insiste nessa teoria de que Rivaille é o namorado misterioso de Petra?_

_— Não é teoria, é um fato, os dois fizeram muitos filmes juntos, possuem uma química perfeita e, apesar de Petra não ser tão reservada como Levi, ela esconde muito se sua vida pessoal. Vocês não acham uma coincidência incrível?_

_— Eu acho que…_

As pessoas do programa de fofocas continuaram imersas em suas futilidades, Eren deixou de prestar atenção e passou a refletir sobre as informações — totalmente incertas — que tinha adquirido. Se Petra Ral não era tão reservada assim… Eren podia segui-la e se ela estivesse realmente envolvida com Levi… _bingo!_

Eren fez suas pesquisas naquela noite, reuniu dados, traçou um plano, ele não deixou escapar nada, isto é, nada que não fosse a pequena obsessão que se instalava sutilmente em sua cabeça.

**VI**

Petra tinha uma casa bem mais humilde do que a de Levi. Os muros não eram muito altos, eram revestidos de folhas e os portões, apesar da devida segurança, não eram completamente fechados. Ainda que fossem, Petra Ral saía para tudo — passear com os cachorros, fazer compras e tudo mais. Eren passou a manhã inteira observando-a de longe, tirando fotos sem ser notado. A cada _clique_ seus olhos brilhavam, se deu conta de que fotografar pessoas escondido não era tão ruim assim, era divertido e o fazia se sentir com um poder que ninguém mais tinha.

Mas esse sentimento não o livrou da frustração que surgia conforme as horas passavam sem a aparição de Levi. Petra não era seu alvo, apenas um possível caminho. E se estivesse perdendo tempo?

Sua esperança se renovou quando, um pouco antes de meio-dia, um carro preto com janelas ainda mais escuras parou diante da propriedade de Petra. Ela apareceu novamente, caminhando com graça e tranquilidade, e entrou no veículo que partiu dali com o silêncio surreal do motor.

Eren não hesitou em ligar a motocicleta e começar sua perseguição — não gostava de chamar assim na verdade, parecia um criminoso, preferia usar o termo _caçada_. Assim como se escondia atrás dos arbustos das florestas e entre o capim das pradarias, na cidade Eren escondia-se no trânsito, atrás de carros e caminhões, a diferença era o movimento e o perigo. Entretanto o risco para alguém egocêntrico como Eren era somente um impulso a mais — a cereja do bolo.

Ele precisava saber quem estava dirigindo o carro, se era Levi…

Naquele breve instante tudo parecia ser possível para Eren, tudo estava ao seu alcance, até mesmo pilotar a moto com uma única mão para com a outra pegar a câmera pendurada em volta do pescoço. A foto não precisava ter foco, qualquer coisa serviria, qualquer fragmento de imagem. E conforme Eren alcançava o carro, ficando lado a lado com ele, mais sua mente parecia imunizá-lo de qualquer possível acidente.

Em um segundo a câmera preparava-se para capturar algo, em outro Eren alcançava o carro e olhava bem para o vidro escuro do motorista e em outro uma van buzinava bem à sua frente. Eren voltou a si, a adrenalina trabalhando para defender sua vida, desviou, porém a motocicleta cruzou com o carro que também tentou desviar. 

_Coisas de segundos._

Eren sentiu seu corpo desequilibrar-se lentamente da motocicleta, mas suas mãos conseguiram mantê-lo em cima da moto, foi como ter enfrentado a morte de cara.

Atrás dele um barulho ensurdecedor de batida, pessoas gritando, nem todo mundo saíra ileso do acontecido, mas Eren não ficaria ali para ver, encarar o que quer que tenha causado de ruim era muito mais assustador do que encarar a morte.

**VII**

Iria pedir demissão — aquele era seu terceiro dia de trabalho e Eren finalmente se deu conta do quão consumido ficou pela ideia de fotografar celebridades em tão pouco tempo. Precisava de dinheiro, não de peso na consciência.

_Tarde demais._

Agora tinha o peso, não o dinheiro, era um fodido em níveis absolutos.

Voltou para casa e trancou a porta, estava sendo perseguido, não por pessoas, mas por seus próprios pensamentos.

Será que havia causado um acidente?

Será que alguém havia se machucado?

Será que alguém havia morrido?

Cada ideia, uma pior do que a outra. Eren deixou-se romper em lágrimas e gritos abafados contra o travesseiro, amaldiçoando a si próprio por ter chegado a esse ponto, por não saber o que fazer, por não pensar direito e sempre agir sob seus impulsos.

Foi então que lembrou-se da câmera, ela não estava em volta de seu pescoço quando desceu da moto no estacionamento do prédio. Onde poderia estar?

Eren não pôde deixar de imaginá-la com a lente quebrada, imóvel no meio do asfalto, no centro de toda aquela tragédia.

**VIII**

O assunto da semana foi a trágica e inesperada morte da atriz Petra Ral num acidente de trânsito. O carro em que ela estava, cujo motorista era seu noivo, Levi Rivaille, bateu de frente contra um poste e Petra, no banco do passageiro, foi quem recebeu o maior impacto.

Nessa mesma semana, Eren escondeu-se na escuridão de seu apartamento, aprisionara-se por conta própria e não pretendia ver a luz do sol tão cedo. Quase não comia, quase não bebia e muito menos dormia, quando fechava os olhos era atormentado por pesadelos. Chegou a pensar em suicídio — a culpa que carregava era um fardo pesado demais, no entanto teve ajuda de seus amigos que, imensamente preocupados com sua saúde, o tiraram da escuridão dando todo tipo de apoio.

Eren relutou a princípio, era difícil aceitar sua dependência dos outros. Armin dava-lhe um quarto, comida, conversa, enquanto Mikasa o levava a sessões de terapia e ainda comprava seus remédios. Foram meses até que Eren parasse de se sentir um inútil, até que conseguisse recomeçar sua vida.

Finalmente, um pouco antes das festas de fim de ano, uma antiga professora da universidade o contatou. Ela estava organizando um projeto fotográfico da vida selvagem e, sabendo que esse sempre fora o principal talento e interesse de Eren, não hesitou em chamá-lo.

— Pessoal, se não fosse por vocês, eu não quero nem pensar onde estaria — dizia Eren aos amigos na ceia de Natal. — Mikasa, Armin, muito obrigado por tudo, em breve irei deixá-los em paz.

— Eren! — Mikasa bateu levemente com o pulso na mesa. — Você nunca foi e nunca será um incômodo, já falei e vou repetir, cuidaria de você quantas vezes fosse necessário.

— E você é sempre bem-vindo aqui, Eren — complementou Armin. — Essa casa foi sua por alguns meses e continuará sendo sempre que quiser.

— Eu sei e agradeço muito por isso novamente, mas está na hora de tomar um rumo. Digo, Armin, você tem sua pesquisa, seu livro, seu trabalho. Mikasa também têm seus projetos. Essa oportunidade com a Professora Hange surgiu em uma boa hora e eu estou preparado para o que der e vier. Eu agora me sinto capaz de seguir meu próprio caminho, tudo o que aconteceu meses atrás foi bastante difícil e por meses eu tive certeza de que não conseguiria superar, mas aqui estou eu e o resto da minha vida me aguarda. — Quando Eren terminou de falar pôde observar o orgulho nos olhos de Armin e Mikasa, sentiu-se seguro, então ergueu a taça de vinho e continuou: — Um brinde ao resto de nossas vidas.

Os três brindaram e a impressão foi de que o Natal e o Ano Novo passaram tão rápido quanto o tempo que eles levaram para beber todo o vinho daquelas taças de cristal.

A resolução de Eren para o ano que viria era que ele não iria esconder-se feito um bicho-do-mato de novo.

**IX**

Hange Zoë nunca fora exatamente a professora favorita de Eren na universidade. Certo, ela era uma profissional admirável, mas sua personalidade estava longe de ser convencional. Ela falava muito alto e quando se empolgava, o que acontecia sempre, parecia uma maluca. Quando falou com ela, no entanto, Eren encontrou bastante seriedade, algo que o deixou com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Já que na terapia ele aprendera a não alimentar paranoias, optou por afastar aquela desconfiança de seus pensamentos.

Estavam em meados de janeiro quando ela o chamou à universidade para conversarem novamente sobre o projeto.

— Eren, já conhece meu professor-assistente, Moblit? — falou Hange apresentando-o a um homem jovem e um tanto nervoso. Eren sentiu pena dele, com tão pouca idade ter de lidar com uma turma de adolescentes entrando na vida adulta com certeza não era fácil. — Ele irá me substituir enquanto estivermos trabalhando no projeto. Já enveredando o assunto, está com os documentos em dia? Passaporte, essas coisas…

— Está tudo certo — respondeu Eren. — Eu diria até que estou pronto para partir agora mesmo.

— Ótimo. Como eu disse a você pelo telefone, o projeto será na Austrália. Ficaremos lá por três semanas, tudo será bancado pelos organizadores e você será pago por hora trabalhada. Alguma pergunta?

— Tenho de confessar, estou tão animado com isso que a única pergunta que tenho em mente é sobre quando partiremos?

— Amanhã à noite, o vôo sai às dez em ponto, então sugiro que esteja no aeroporto muito antes disso.

— Não irei me atrasar — falou Eren, não se sentia tão vívido assim há tempos. — Agradeço muito pela oportunidade, Professora Hange, sinto como se essa oportunidade fosse um milagre, um milagre pelo qual eu estava esperando durante esses últimos meses sem nem mesmo saber. Prometo não decepcioná-la.

— Eu sei que não irá, Eren, confio no seu talento. — Havia convicção em sua voz, no entanto ela era abafada por um tom insinuante que Eren não sabia decifrar, na verdade essa preocupação nem passava pela sua cabeça devido ao estado elevado de ânimo em que se encontrava. — Está certo de que quer participar disso?

— Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida. Esse é o meu momento.

**X**

Eren não era muito fã de aviões, não entrava exatamente em pânico toda vez que voava, mas o desconforto sempre o acompanhava. Todavia, agora, enxergava naquele vôo o primeiro passo para a sua carreira de fotógrafo da vida selvagem, seria seu primeiro trabalho sério depois da faculdade e com certeza muitas portas iriam se abrir depois disso.

Mikasa e Armin levaram-no ao aeroporto — estavam tão felizes por ele, Eren seria sempre imensamente grato aos dois por todo o apoio que recebera. Sem os amigos, ele jamais teria sobrevivido às duras penas pelas quais passara.

Hange o aguardava com o resto da equipe que participaria do projeto, contando com Eren seriam cinco pessoas, ou seja, nada muito grande. 

Pela primeira vez na vida Eren entrara em um avião sem a garganta fechada, sem o coração disparando, sem as mãos suando frio — entrou preenchido de esperança e ambições, sentou-se em seu assento e colocou os fones de ouvido. A decolagem provocou-lhe um discreto frio na barriga, mas assim que o avião se estabilizou no céu noturno Eren sorriu com tranquilidade. De sua janela conseguia ver as luzes formando o contorno da cidade, tudo parecia tão pequeno, até mesmo seus erros do passado. Não demorou muito para que Eren adormecesse, sonhando com o futuro que havia enterrado durante meses em uma cova bem funda. 

Ao seu lado, um passageiro mantinha a luz acesa, folheava uma revista — na capa o rosto conhecido de Levi Rivaille olhava Eren com desprezo, quase penetrando seu mundo dos sonhos transformando-o em um universo de pesadelos.

Mas era só uma imagem numa folha de papel que rasgava fácil, usada para estampar uma notícia do meio cinematográfico — _As filmagens do novo filme estrelado por Levi Rivaille se iniciam na Austrália._


End file.
